Forbiddin Love
by Alive-Yet-Broken
Summary: A pair of star-crosses lovers take their life". A spin off of romeo and juliet. Different characters,places and words. Rated T for violence, possible language and ...Kissing? O.o CHAPTER III scene II is now up. READ PLEASE
1. Prolog & Characters

PROLOG! – This is basically my spin-off of Romeo and Juliet…but a Final Fantasy 8 world and characters.

Characters:

CAPULETS:

Juliet-Rinoa

Lord Capulet-General Caraway

Lady Capulet-Julia Heartilly

Tybalt-Raijin

Nurse-Quistis

MONTEGUE:

Romeo-Squall

Lord Montague-Laguna

Lady Montague- Raine

Murcutio-Zell

Benvolio-Irvine

OTHER:

Prince-Cid

Paris-Seifer

Friar Lawrence-Selphie (Friar is a MALE but Selphie is officially him)

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  


And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.


	2. Scene 1

ACT I SCENE I (Balamb, A quiet place)

"DOWN WITH THE CAPULET!" screamed raging people from within a large crowed in Balamb.

"DOWN WITH THE MONTAGUE!" screamed the other half of it. There was a civil war about to erupt when from out of the blue….

"Capulet! Montague. Put down your weapons. You dare to disturb Balamb's streets again with your fighting. Capulet. Montague. This is not the first time this has happened and the first time I have noticed. If you do dare to disturb our peaceful streets again I swear to you, your lives shall pay the princes." A rather short man on a brilliant white horse said. The prince Cid of course and this was not the first time he had been out to stop this fighting.

The prince left with his followers and everyone else except a few others. Montague by the names of Laguna, Raine and Irvine.

"Irvine..who started this fighting in the streets. One day you may cause our whole family to crumble" Laguna said in a rather sharp voice.

"Why…it was Raijin again. Laguna I'm sorry he was swinging his sword at me and I couldn't do anything except fight!"

"Oh where is Squall? Thank goodness he wasn't involved in this…" Said Raine, basically to herself since the two others were still arguing.

The two stopped fighting and Irvine left. "Laguna…where is he going?" Raine asked.

"To find Squall that's all" he said reassuringly "don't worry he won't get into any more trouble."

Irvine walked down to Balamb harbor, where he was sure to find Squall since the ships were all gone for today.

"Good morning Squall" Irvine said in a lucky-go-happy tone.

"Irvine…its not morning in case you haven't noticed" Squall said in his usual, dry tone.

"Oh well it's the first that I've seen you today so its morning to me"

"What is it Irvine?" Squall asked in an annoyed voice.

"Your father was looking for you. That's all"

"Was that my father that took off so fast?" Squall said looking back just in time to see his Father take off running.

"Yes it was. Why do you seem so sad Squall? Its not like you when I'm around, In love..maybe?" Irvine said teasing him.

"Out…" Squall started

"Of love?"

"No. Out of her favor..And the one I love is not accepted by my family. So love is gone away."

Squall started to walk away and stopped looking at a TV.

"…Capulet feast. Help at the house of Capulet tonight at 7" said the person on TV. Irvine walked up and threw an arm around Squall's shoulder.

"There we are! Now you,I and Mercutio are going to that Feast. It's a dress up thing so no one will notice us."

Squall opened his mouth but was interrupted in thought.

"don't even argue. Meet at the Train station at 6:30 so we can get there quick" Irvine said winking and then trotted away.

"Hmm…"Squall hummed, then turned around and walked away.

SCENE I ACT II

"RINOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

As Rinoa sat in her room with the door closed, Her mother and Quistis searched for her. About five minutes later they came to her room.

"Quistis you can leave now…I need to talk to Rinoa alone.." Julia said. Quistis just looked shocked.

"OH I'm sorry..you are her nurse you may stay. But Rinoa…I need to ask you, when do you plan to Marry?" Julia asked the young girl sitting there.

"Um…its something I haven't thought about…" Rinoa answered.

"Well..I have the perfect person. Seifer! He's cute, nice and will the at the feast tonight. Can you like the guy?" Julia asked in a pleading voice.

"I can try…but I can't promise anything." Rinoa said

"That's my girl! Okay get ready, Quistis come with me. I need your help." Julia said leaving the room, with Quistis at her heel.

With that Rinoa let out a deep sigh.

(Outside Capulet House)

"Here we are" Irvine said.

"Wait..I dunno.." Squall said in an uneven voice.

"What is it?" Zell said.

"I had a dream" he said.

"Well so did I" Zell popped up "That that dreamers, lie"

"Yes lie in bed while dreaming things that are true"

"Haha good one." Irvine said laughing.

"Lets go, we won't get in if we won't hurry up" Zell said walking towards the entrance.

"I dreamt that I would come to an early end…" Squall mumbled, while following his two friends.


	3. Scene 2

SCENE II ACT I

Irvine, Zell and Squall walked into the house. Everyone was dancing. The three tried to get around and bumped into a few people. Suddenly, everyone made a big circle, in which two people Squall had never seen before, along with Lady and Lord Capulet, Raijin and another girl walked in and started to dance.

Squall removed his mask to get a better look at the beautiful girl. She had long, brown hair, with a beautiful blue dress on and was dancing with Seifer, count of Balamb. He stood there and stared.

Rinoa looked over in his direction. He smiled at her. She kept staring back at him while she danced with Seifer. After the dance was over, General Caraway went up to speak to the people at the feast. Rinoa stood beside Seifer.

Squall walked over, trying not to be noticed, and without notice grabbed Rinoa's hand and pulled her behind a curtain.

"Why, your even more beautiful up close" he said laughing.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't believe so, but you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Squall said. He leaned in and kissed her. Instead of pulling back like her though she would, she kissed back, and the two of them kissed the entire time her parents spoke.

"And the feast is over, you may all leave when you please" the General said. Raijin walked up to him on the stand. Rinoa and Squall just came out from behind the curtain and were no longer together.

"General, That boy there, he is Squall! A Montague!" He said " I will not put up with this! He doesn't belong here." Raijin was infuriated.

"Why I know. I noticed when he got here. But you WILL endure it. Balamb claims he is a good boy after all." Before Raijin could say another word the General walked away.

"Squall! Come on everyone is leaving!" Zell called to him.

Squall went to the door and looked back to find Rinoa talking to a girl who he recognized as a Capulet.

"Is…is she a Capulet?" he asked himself as he left

"Who is he?" Rinoa asked Quistis.

"He is Squall, and a Montague. The only son of your fathers enemy" Quistis said, walking away.

"Why is the one man I love…the only man I can't have..?" she asked herself as she turned around the follow Quistis.

ACT II SCENE II

Squall climbed over the wall. It was a big wall and thank god there was a tree there. He walked through the yard full of flowers. He saw a light on.

"A light? Is it her..? Rinoa…? Come Rinoa. I need you." He whispered.

Suddenly the door opened and Squall hid against a wall. It was Rinoa in what would seem like her normal attire. He stayed quiet.

"Squall…Why do you have to be Squall…My one enemy. Abandon your name. Or if you wont, I will and I'll no longer be Rinoa." She said while sitting on a bench with her head down.

"Should I speak…" Squall asked himself quietly.

"Its only your name that's my enemy. Why can't you be some other name? You would still be the same, but not my enemy so if would all be alright…Why?" she asked herself.

"Rinoa, I do love you and I will leave my name to be with you" Squall said in a serious tone.

"Squall…What…How are you here? Tell me and why? The walls are high and I doubt you could climb them. And You'll die if anyone from my family finds you here!" She said whispering

"With loves wings did I fly over the walls. For stone walls cannot hold love out. Therefore your kinsman are no stop there me" he said grabbing a hold of her hand.

"But if they find you…They'll kill you!" she said still being persistent.

"I'll just hide. You didn't notice me" Squall said with a quiet laugh.

She sighed. "Squall…if you love me…pronounce it faithfully"

"Rinoa, my the shinning moon I vow." He said.

"Swear not by the moon. The inconstant moon that changes every month in the year. Else your loves prove likewise changeable."

"What should I swear by?" He asked confused.

"Do not swear at all and I'll believe you.." she started but was interrupted.

"RINOA!" Quistis called.

I'll be there in a second! Squall, I love you more than you know" she said turning around to leave.

"I fear all this is but a dream…" Squall mumbled

Rinoa walked back to him and hugged him tightly.

"Three words dear Squall and a good night indeed. If you love is honorable and your purpose marriage, send a messenger that I shall send to you. Where and what time we'll perform the rights. And all my fortunes at they foot I'll lay and follow you throughout the world." She said

"Rinoa!" Quistis called again.

"I come anon! but if you mean not well…I do beseech thee."

"RINOA!" Quistis yelled.

"BY AND BY I COME!" she yelled back "Tomorrow I will send a messenger. One thousand times goodnight." She turned and started to walk away.

"Wait Squall! When do I send my messenger?"

"Tomorrow by 9" he said smiling.

"I will not fail. Tis almost morning you must go. Good night, Good night. Parting is such a sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow." She said walking away

"Sleep well my angel" Squall mumbles after her while walking away.


End file.
